1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation apparatus and a related actuating method, and more particularly, to a navigation apparatus and a related actuating method capable of detecting position of an object to immediately actuate an operating function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional optical touch mouse utilizes an optical detector to output a detecting signal to read position of user's finger, and determines a movement of the finger by intensity analysis of a reflecting signal, so as to transform the movement into a control command. The conventional optical touch mouse can be switched into a sleep mode during idle period, and the optical detector outputs the low-frequency detecting signal for energy conservation. When an image captured by the optical detector with the low-frequency detecting signal is varied, the optical touch mouse starts to be operated by the user, and the optical touch mouse is switched into the normal mode to drive the optical detector to output the high-frequency detecting signal.
Drawback of the conventional optical touch mouse is that the low-frequency detecting signal cannot instantly detect user's motion, which means the optical detector may read the image variation when touch operation had been made in a while. The optical detector is switched into the normal mode to increase sampling frequency of the detecting signal after a delayed period, control command generated by the optical touch mouse during the delayed period is ineffective and operation of the optical touch mouse inconvenient. Therefore, design of an optical touch mouse capable of detecting user's motion to immediately actuate an operating function is an important issue in the related industry.